Of Beautiflies and Masquerain's
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Drew had frowned to himself, wondering what compelled him to capture himself a Masquerain, one that could possibly mate with May's Beautifly. He told himself that is was so... Contestshipping-DrewMay


**Of Beautiflies and Masquerain's**

**Summary****- ****Drew had frowned to himself, wondering what compelled him to capture himself a Masquerain, one that could possibly mate with May's Beautifly. He told himself that it was so he had another Pokemon and that a Masquerain would add to his team of strong Pokemon but he wasn't sure if that was his only impulse. ****Contestshipping DrewMay!**

**I got this idea after reading something about Drew catching Masquerian because May has a Beautifly, which I'm sure all of you, or most of you know, is able to mate with Beautifly and I figured since I haven't seen a fic about this I thought I'd attempt one.**

-...-

It was a warm, sunny day. People were outside enjoying the weather of this bright summer day and headed toward the beach of Slateport City. Some were splashing in the water, others lay on beach towels trying to soak up the sun and get a tan. Not everyone was enjoying the pleasures the beach brought though.

In a more secluded area was a familiar brunette young woman, perhaps eighteen years of age, clad in a scarlet one-piece swimsuit training her Beautifly. "Come on Beautifly! You can do it!" she encouraged the butterfly Pokemon. They had been practicing for about two hours and there was little success. "Again!"

From the railing above their training area stood a well-known Coordinator with emerald locks and captivating green eyes. He watched as his rival of eight years gave orders to her Pokemon, trying to perfect her appeal for the contest held in only two days time. This was none other than Drew Hayden, nineteen years old with women flocking him everywhere he went. He was here to participate in the next contest of course, but also to have some down time. Wearing only dark green swim trunks and a white towel wrapped around his neck and a backpack resting at his sandaled feet.

He was walking by when he heard the familiar feminine voice of May and peered over to see her and her Beautifly and then stopped to watch her practice. She was so focused she didn't notice he had been watching for the entire duration of her training, that and her back was toward him. _'Not to mention she's oblivious to everything,' _he thought, shaking his head with a slight smile.

Drew shifted his eyes to Beautifly before they wandered to his own Pokemon that accompanied him, Masquerain. He hovered at the man's side, watching with its black eyes.

The male Coordinator looked back to May's Pokemon then back to his and a look of complete contemplation crossed his handsome features.

When he first met May years ago, she was training Beautifly. He enjoyed taunting her because she reminded him of himself when he first began his career as a Coordinator but after her first contest, he could say that she had earned his respect, though he would never say it out loud, especially to her.

Thinking back, he didn't have Masquerain until _after _he met May and knew she had a Beautifly, the first Pokemon he had seen her with. He recalled on one of his travels catching a glimpse from the corner of his eye the flying type Pokemon near a small pond. Once his brain processed that it was a Masquerain his thought's went instantly to one person, _'May.' _He quickly released Roselia to capture the Pokemon and once he held the Pokeball with the newly captured Masquerain in his hands he thought more on it.

A Masquerain and a Beautifly can breed together.

Drew had frowned to himself, wondering what compelled him to capture himself a Masquerain, one that could possibly mate with May's Beautifly. He told himself that it was so he had another Pokemon and that a Masquerain would add to his team of strong Pokemon but he wasn't sure if that was his only impulse.

In the wild, Pokemon mate for life, or at least some do. One partner until death.

The Coordinator was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the brunette call out another attack. She was getting frustrated and a small smile graced the older teens' lips. It was always so fun to see her worked up; why else would he tease her?

"Alright, we'll take a break," he heard her sigh to Beautifly. She sat down in the sand and the butterfly Pokemon landed on her head with a soft cry of its name. May started laughing.

"Mas, Mas!" Jade eyes glanced left to see his Masquerain exclaim softly when the other Pokemon called out. Drew was slightly surprised by his Pokemon's outburst and he noticed that he seemed to be paying more attention to Beautifly.

"Hmm…" Drew looked below in thought.

He figured Masquerain and Beautifly are of breeding age now. Usually Pokemon have to be a few years old after they've had their final evolution in order to reproduce.

'_I suppose all of my Pokemon are of age now,'_ he thought.

May's giggling caused Drew to stop and watch, she was still completely oblivious to their presence.

"Mas, Mas!" cried Masquerain again, still silent to not alert the girls. Drew was once again wondering what was going on.

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"Masquerain, Mas!" his master just blinked. "Mas, Mas!" and suddenly the Pokemon flew over the railing and to the girls below.

"Masquerain…what's gotten into you?" the Coordinator mumbled as he reached down to grab his backpack before he raced down the paved pathway and disappearing from sight.

"Mas, Mas!"

May and Beautifly were startled with the sudden cry of a Pokemon, both recognizing him instantly. "Drew's Masquerain?" she said lowly as he approached and hovered right next to them. "What's going on? Where's Drew?" she asked him.

"Mas, Mas, Masquerain, Masquerain!"

May just blinked, puzzled. _'What's Drew's Pokemon doing out here? That means he should be here somewhere…'_ she scanned the beach and saw no one remotely close to his description. _'What's up with Masquerain though?' _she watched as he twirled around Beautifly who seemed a little baffled.

"Masquerain, Mas!"

"Beautifly!"

"Masquerain," May recognized the voice and turning in the direction it came from she found Drew walking toward them. She had to stop herself from staring at his toned chest as he approached; he was defined nicely with barely there abs. No wonder fan-girls chased after him.

The woman stood up as he reached them meeting May's sapphire eyes, "Sorry," he breathed, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Its fine," May replied, before watching the two Pokemon.

Masquerain was showing off his wings to Beautifly and making some noises that didn't sound like anything Drew or May had heard before and Beautifly responded with her own, puzzling the two rivals even more.

A laugh settled behind them and both Coordinators turned around to find a woman of perhaps twenty-five years old, no older than thirty at least. She had short sky-blue hair and eyes in the same color bathing suit. A Dratini was coiled around her neck in a relaxing manner. Once her laughter died down she smiled at the two, "The name's Belle," her gaze shifted to the Pokemon, "and it seems like you have no idea what's going on." In her sapphire eyes there was a trace of amusement.

"You know what's gotten into Masquerain?" Drew asked, baffled.

Belle gave a slight nod and spoke clearly to them, "I see this often as a Pokemon breeder, Masquerain is courting Beautifly."

May and Drew looked at each other before looking back to the pair with surprised eyes. Masquerain completely set on wooing Beautifly as he once again displayed his wings for her to inspect.

The young Coordinator's looked to the Breeder to explain further. "Your Pokemon look a little older though, haven't they bred before now?"

May shook her head, "I've never really thought about it," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "And I've never seen this happen with any of my Pokemon." Drew nodded in agreement.

Belle rubbed her chin in thought, looking toward the blue sky. "I've heard that some Pokemon don't go for just any of the opposite gender, sometimes they have a specific one in mind and don't court another." She looked back to the courting pair of bug types. "I've never seen it, but I think this is probably what it would look like."

"Wait!" May screeched her eyes wide. Beside her Drew winced. "You're saying Masquerain had his eyes on _my_ Beautifly to breed with her? And no other Beautifly would compare to her?"

Realization seemed to dawn onto Drew too, he was surprised May caught this before he did; being the Miss Oblivious she is anyway.

"Exactly." Belle nodded her head enthusiastically with a smile, enjoying the reaction she was getting from the two. "Pokemon usually breed for life, looks like you two are in-laws…unless you tie the knot yourselves."

The brunette was gaping at Belle and red dusting her cheeks, whether it was anger or embarrassment, the others weren't sure. "What? Me and Drew married! No way! Not even if he and I were the last people on the planet!"

Drew closed his eyes and smiled arrogantly, bringing his hand up to flick his bangs and his eyes opening again, "Well I suppose we could to keep Masquerain and Beautifly together."

"What!" May was beet red now. Scowl on her face she looked at him fiercely and he just looked back with his cool and cocky expression. "Why would I marry you? I don't like you that much!"

"Keep telling yourself that, May. Anyone female loves me." His emerald eyes locked with hers and a slight smirk graced his lips. "And you're no different."

Her face contorted even more and her eyes blazing.

"You shouldn't do that, your face will have wrinkles and you won't look all appealing in contests and you wouldn't be able to leave the house." The nineteen year old replied.

"See! This is one reason I would never marry someone like you!" May growled. "You're arrogant, egotistical and why your fan-girls would want you is beyond me."

"That hurt May," for emphasis Drew placed a hand to his heart.

"I'm sure it did…" the girl grumbled lowly, trying to compose herself and she shifted her sapphire eyes to the Pokemon and for once Drew didn't try to disturb the silence.

"You two might want to think of something about those two though. You wouldn't want one of your Pokemon, or both of them, to die of a broken heart, would you?" Belle asked.

"How?" May asked.

Belle shrugged, "If you and Drew can't marry then you could just travel together, but it would get complicated when either one of you started dating someone else and then got married…then Masquerain and Beautifly would be separated for good most likely. You'd have to figure that out yourselves."

She then looked over to the two youngsters who were staring at their Pokemon in deep contemplation, "But I have to wonder…" she trailed making the Coordinators look at her curiously. Belle looked to Drew. "You didn't have a Masquerain until after you met May, right? So _why_ did you suddenly have one?"

The teenaged male held down his blush as she asked as if they were speaking about the weather. He could have sworn he saw a glimmer of something akin to amusement. May turned to him and watched him intently, curious as well as the idea was suddenly out in the open. She'd never once thought of that before. "I just found him and decided to add him to the team. No big deal."

Opening her mouth to reply Belle closed her mouth when her eyes caught sight of a Dustox appearing out of nowhere. Noticing her expression the two followed her gaze and found Masquerain hovering in front of Beautifly in a protective manner as an unfamiliar Dustox made his way over. Suddenly Masquerain released a massive Silver Wind on the approaching Pokemon.

"Dustox!" cried a masculine voice and found the weakened bug type a distance away. The young boy picked up his Pokemon and ran off but not before glancing at the group when his Dustox had been attacked from.

Both May and Drew were taken aback with Masquerain's unexpected attack that the green haired male had no time to order him to stand down. But now he wasn't sure if Masquerain would stop because his master had told him too.

The Breeder had a hand to her mouth and wide eyes before they shifted to the male Pokemon who was ushering Beautifly in the opposite direction and closer to the wall of the cliff he and Drew had been at earlier. "Oh dear," she breathed, "it seems Masquerain will fight for her too. I should know that by now but it still gets me every time. Male Pokemon will battle for the female and Masquerain attacked before Dustox could…"

"Who would have thought Masquerain was the jealous type?" May grinned at her rival. "I wonder, he couldn't have picked it up from you, could he? You don't seem like you would be the jealous type."

Drew watched her grin, "I'd be jealous, depending on who she was."

"Really?" May asked. "Is there anyone in particular who you would be jealous of now?"

"Possibly."

The brunette felt a wave of disappointment. She would be lying if she said that she didn't completely _not_ like him. Of course he was very handsome and still popular among the ladies and his fan-girls but somewhere between all their insults and the roses he gave her, _'Gave Beautifly,'_ she reminded herself, she'd started to like him. He helped her to be better at Coordinating and criticized her when she needed it. Her heart dropped slightly upon hearing that there may be a girl he'd get jealous over. Over the years he'd given no inclination to the possibility of him liking her. All she knew was that he enjoyed getting under her skin with all his witty remarks. Besides, he could have had countless girlfriends or even have one now.

"Any chance I could meet her?" May replied with her grin bigger.

"Who knows you might know her…" he looked at her as if it were nothing.

Sapphire eyes blinked, "You have someone in mind? Are you dating?" she inquired, her heart constricting painfully.

"I might have someone in mind and no I'm not dating. Besides all girls who fawn over me are fan-girls, other than you and Solidad and a few of your friends. Fan-girls are annoying and there's no way I'd date one of them." He said matter of factly.

"Who is it? I know her don't I?"

Drew flicked his hair, smirking, "Why would you want to know? Is May Maple crushing on me?"

'_Yes…' _instead she folded her arms and looked away. "Weren't we already discussing this, you're egotistical and arrogant and I don't want that for my crush or boyfriend or husband!"

"Perhaps that's what would make you like him, his arrogant, egotistical self. Maybe he likes you back."

"As if!" May then noticed Belle had left the two to their bickering.

"I think you are crushing on me? Why else would you get so flustered? And ask who this girl was? Are you jealous May?" Drew was just playing around, but had no idea that his teasing was taking a toll on the female Coordinator.

She felt her eyes beginning to tear up, "Fine, you caught me, I like you! I have for years, happy?" she looked at him with wet eyes and he looked taken aback by her sudden confession. "I like your egotistical, arrogant self. I am jealous that there's another girl you like because I know it won't be me. But I don't know what to do because Beautifly and Masquerain are now together for life. And just because you're a 'chick magnet'," she made air quotes with her fingers, "you don't have to rub my feelings in my face."

Drew stared at her with wide jade eyes as she wiped at the tears that finally fell. He didn't want things to turn out this way but they had. "May…" he took a step forward but she held up her hand to stop him and stepped back once.

"Don't…" she then turned in the direction of Beautifly and Masquerain to gather her belongings before Drew was behind her holding her wrists. "Let me go." When she started struggling he pinned her to the dirt wall with her wrists held to the side of her head.

"May," he breathed lightly, his body close to hers to keep her trapped so he could get her to listen. She kept her head down so she would have to gaze into those eyes of his she got lost in. Drew continued to watch her as he tried to get her attention but she refused to lift her head and tried a different approach.

Slowly he brought his head in and to her ear, so close he could feel the smooth skin of her cheek. She turned farther away from him but his lips were brushing her ear. Blood rushed to her face as he did so, and his intimidating presence was overpowering as he pressed against her enough to keep her caged.

"May…" his warm breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine, "what I said was true, I would be jealous depending who she was…I don't like seeing you acting _friendly_" he scowled lightly at the word, "with other men."

"I can too have friends who are men!" she shouted before she completely comprehended what he had actually said. Her sapphire eyes blinked up into emerald ones. "What…?" unsure if she'd heard right.

"I know you heard me," Drew replied lowly, slightly irritated. "I can't stomach you trying to get another man's attention."

"Why?"

Green eyes narrowed at the woman, "Isn't the answer obvious?"

"It is, but I want to hear it from you."

Drew pulled himself away and had a dust of pink spread across his cheeks, eyes turned elsewhere. "I…like you…have since I first met you…and you've never picked up on it…"

"You have?" she blinked. "You hinted you liked me? How?"

The male sighed and mumbled under his breath, this was so darn hard trying to tell her. He had hoped for her realize he liked her with all of his gestures and gifts so he wouldn't have to say anything. True he liked her as she was but he couldn't help but wonder why he fell for the oblivious Coordinator. He supposed that her innocence when it came to love was one of the things he'd fallen for.

He thrust a red thornless rose in her face, still slightly red face. "A red thornless rose means 'love at first sight'," he explained.

May took it, giving it a glance before she looked back to him, "This for Beautifly?" she asked innocently.

The man nearly face palmed as his eyes locked on hers, annoyed. "They've always been for you May." He said a little forcefully. Did he have to explain everything? "Those were a few hints…" his voice became low.

It was then May understood everything, "Then why did you say they were for Beautifly? The truth could have been fine."

"I had hoped you would have realized my feelings, who else do I give roses to? Who else teases you because he likes you? Who else trains his Pokemon to win battles so he can protect you when you need protecting? Who else finds a Pokemon that can breed with one of yours, even if they mate for life? What more hints do I have to give you?" the older Coordinator was getting frustrated with her, his voice a growl.

"…" May was speechless.

"If Masquerain and Beautifly were compatible then…now they are bound together and I figured this would be a way to get to be with you, since you weren't picking up on any of my hints." He smirked down at her.

May gapped at him before crossing her arms defiantly, "Well, if you'd of told me you liked me I would have taken the hint!"

"Would you have?" a slender eyebrow rose in question.

The female turned red, "Of course I would have! And you shouldn't have used Beautifly for an excuse!"

"I enjoy watching you get flustered," he admitted. "So that settles it, we're dating now. I'm going swimming; Masquerain and Beautifly should be left alone for a while." With that said, Drew walked down toward the crowd with his belongings slung over his shoulder ignoring his new girlfriends' shrieks.

"I never agreed to be your girlfriend! Drew! Drew!" she stormed after him with her things, she was planning to drown him and she didn't care if she had witnesses. There were even people who were staring and gossiping about the two top Coordinators' who were now dating.

-…-

**I have no idea if Pokemon mate for life, or how old they have to be to breed. I just came up with this idea after reading about Drew catching a Masquerain, which can breed with Beautifly to support the theory that Drew likes/loves May and then all the other hints too. I just made Belle up and have no idea if she's an actual character.**

**Hopefully Drew wasn't too terribly OOC. Reviews are welcome and criticism is appreciated, and hopefully I got all the typo's.**


End file.
